


Help!

by eating_custardinbed



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Drugged Confessions, Episode: s03e08 The Adhesive Duck Deficiency, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Getting Together, He just wants to help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moss is hopeless, One Shot, Roy is giggly when he's drugged, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I had to write it, based on a big bang theory episode, i could just see it working for the boys, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Roy falls in the shower and Moss is the only one there to help...**based off tbbt s3e8 'the adhesive duck deficiency'**
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE IT CROWD OR THE BIG BANG THEORY
> 
> okay so i watched this episode of tbbt this morning and i just _had_ to write it for the boys. wrote this in like an hour?? thank god for people who write episode transcripts on the internet lmao. i hope you enjoy this!!!

Moss and Roy had only been living together for three days when it happened. 

Moss had been sat in his bedroom, flicking through Friendface on his laptop. There wasn’t much interesting going on, and to be entirely honest he was considering just switching it off and going to bed despite the fact it was barely just nine p.m. He stifled a yawn, scrolling down a little further. 

“MOSS!!” 

That was Roy, wasn’t it? He sat up straight, looking away from his laptop. Roy sounded panicked and scared, two emotions that Moss had never really heard from him before. Moving his laptop onto the bed, he jumped up and ran over to Roy’s bedroom. The door was closed. He ran a hand through his hair, raising his fist and knocking, a little panicked. 

“Roy?” he called. 

“Come in!” Roy shouted back. “Hurry!” 

Moss did as he was told. He ran into the room, but it was empty. He could hear the shower in Roy’s ensuite running. Tilting his head to the side, he walked up to the bathroom door. 

“Roy?” he said again. 

“In here!” Roy replied. Yes, he was definitely in the bathroom. Moss went to go in, but something in the back of his head made him stop. He reached up, going to knock, but before he could Roy said, “and don’t you dare knock!” 

Nodding to no-one in particular, Moss lowered his hand and opened the bathroom door, walking in. Sure enough the shower was going. Roy was on the floor of the bath, a towel thrown haphazardly around him. He was holding his arm at an odd angle. His shoulder looked all strange. 

“Hi,” Moss said, a little unsure of the protocol here. 

“I slipped in the shower,” Roy said. _Straight to the point,_ Moss thought as he nodded. “And-and I think I dislocated my shoulder.” 

Moss leaned forward a little, looking at the floor of the bathtub. He put his hands in his pockets, shrugging. 

“You have no safety mat or adhesive stickers to allow for purchase on a surface with a low coefficient of static friction,” he said. He hadn’t remembered much from his secondary school physics classes, but this, thanks to the time he nearly cracked his head open in the shower as a teenager, was one of them. 

“What?” Roy replied, giving him a confused look. He tried to shift, but this ended in him groaning in pain and clutching at his arm. 

“Tubs are slippery,” Moss said. 

“I _know_ ,” Roy growled, glaring at his best friend. “I slipped.”

“I have a series of whimsical duck stickers on the bottom of my tub,” Moss replied a little matter-of-factly, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Roy said quickly. “Will you just turn the water off and help me up?”

This brought Moss back to himself. He nodded, reaching forward and quickly shutting the water off before he himself could get too wet. He helped Roy stand, hooking his best friend’s arm around his shoulders. 

“They’re holding umbrellas,” he said as he helped Roy step out of the bath. 

“What?” the Irishman murmured. He groaned again as he tried to hold both the towel and his arm in the right position. 

“The ducks in my bath,” Moss said. 

“Uh huh,” Roy replied, clearly not really listening. He was looking down at his arm, trying to move it around and whatnot. Every time he did, a look of pain flashed onto his face. He looked up, giving Moss a panicked look. “Oh my God, I need to go to A&E.” 

“Well, definitely if your shoulder is dislocated,” Moss said as he bit his lip. Roy gave him an annoyed look, but it didn’t last long. 

“Look, can you drive me?” he asked, eyes begging. 

“I don’t drive,” Moss said quickly. 

“I can’t!” 

“Well, what can we do?” 

They both fell quiet, staring at each other. Roy shut his eyes, making a face. 

“Ow,” he whispered. Moss could feel his heart breaking a little. He stepped forward a little and went to put his hand on Roy’s arm, but quickly thought better of it. 

“I could call you a cab, or an ambulance?” he said. Roy opened his eyes, shaking his head. 

“No, no, no,” he said, his voice quick and nervous. “I can’t wait that long, you got to help me, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Moss said as he shook his head. “Don’t let it be said I ever ignored the cries of a damsel in distress.” 

“Smartarse,” Roy commented. Then he smiled. “No-one’s saying that. Let’s go.” 

“It does seem rather ironic that for want of 99p adhesive ducks, we both might die in a fiery car crash,” Moss murmured to himself as he followed Roy out into the bedroom. 

Roy sat down on the bed with a sigh. It took Moss a moment of standing around uselessly to realise that Roy would probably need clothes. He headed over to Roy’s chest of drawers, pulling it open. 

"I see no organisational system in here whatsoever,” he said disapprovingly. Roy rolled his eyes. “Which underwear do you wear on Mondays?”

Roy made a face, shaking his head. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking down at his lap. 

“I don’t need underwear,” he mumbled. He looked up and cleared his throat. “I just need... I don’t know, shorts and a t-shirt.” 

“My mother always told me one should wear clean underpants in case one is in an accident.”

“One was already _in_ an accident,” Roy said through gritted teeth. 

“That doesn’t mean there won’t be another,” Moss replied wisely. He looked away. “Especially if I’m driving,” he added quietly. This made Roy giggle, and then groan as the movement aggravated his shoulder.

“Clothes, Moss,” he said after a moment, sounding stern. “I need clothes!” 

Nodding, Moss turned and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at random. He showed them to Roy with raised eyebrows. Roy nodded, reaching forward with his good arm and grabbing them. “Okay, now you have to help me put these on,” he said. His cheeks were flushing red. Moss chose to ignore this small fact. 

“Alright,” he said. 

“But don’t look!” 

“Don’t look?” 

“I don’t want you to see me naked,” Roy said after a moment. His voice was very quiet and his cheeks had gone very red. 

“Oh,” Moss said. He didn’t really _know_ what to say. He reached forward and took the shirt from Roy, opening up the head hole. “Well, that’s understandable,” he said after a moment. “You may be interested to know that a prohibition against looking is well established in heroic mythology. Uh, Lot and his wife, Perseus and Medusa, Orpheus and Eurydice.”

“Yeah, great,” Roy grumbled. His voice was muffled by the shirt. 

“They always look,” Moss continued, in a little world of his own. He paused for a moment as Roy’s head popped out the shirt. “It never ends well.”

Roy rolled his eyes, and gestured a little to the sleeve. 

***

“For the record,” Moss said, biting his lip. It had been a trial to get Roy into the car without jilting his shoulder, but they had finally managed it. “I should let you know this is my first time driving an actual car.” 

“You have your leaner’s permit, right?” Roy asked. Moss nodded as he tried to adjust the seat. He was sweating a little, glancing back and forth every few seconds or so. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’ve done a lot on a simulator.” 

“Good,” Roy said with a sigh of relief. 

“Didn’t end well.” 

Roy rolled his eyes. Moss was probably over-exaggerating. Moss always over-exaggerated. Still, this was his best friend, who _was_ giving up his evening to drive him to the hospital when he really didn’t have to. He wasn’t really allowed to moan. 

This resolve lasted about two minutes. 

The hospital was only a five minute drive away, but at the glacial speeds Moss was going they would be lucky to be there by next year. He groaned, leaning his head back against the headrest as his shoulder gave another agonising throb. 

“Can’t you go a little faster?” he begged, glancing over at his best friend. Moss shook his head, gripping the steering wheel even tighter. As Roy watched, he realised that Moss was actually shaking. 

“I think we’re going fast enough,” Moss said. All of a sudden, there came a rattling from the engine. Moss jumped. “What’s that!?” 

“Oh, the engine does that sometimes,” Roy said, waving his good hand dismissively. 

“That can’t be nothing,” Moss said, glancing at Roy with wide eyes. “The check engine light is on. We need to find a service station.”

“Look, that’s been on since I bought the car,” Roy said. He’d learned to tune out the annoying little light ages ago. 

“All the more reason to consult with a mechanic before it _explodes_.” 

“It won’t explode. Just keep driving?” 

Moss looked at him, and for a moment Roy really thought he was going to pull over and stop the car, but then he nodded. The Irishman let out a sigh of relief, giving his best friend a weak smile. 

The one he got in reply was enough to make his heart beat just that little bit faster. 

***

Roy groaned again as someone brushed past his seat and jostled his arm. They hadn’t been in A&E long, only fifteen minutes or so, but already Moss was on his phone. Roy had no idea what was so damn intriguing on it, but it wasn’t very helpful to him. He could already feel tears welling in his eyes. He did have a tendency to get emotional when he was injured. 

“Moss?” he whispered as he nudged his best friend. Moss made a small noise, looking over at him. “I know you love your phone but I am scared, and in a lot of pain. Could you please take a break?” 

“I’m sorry,” Moss said quickly, pocketing his phone straight away. He moved his arm and let Roy lean against him. He began to mess with his best friend’s hair. Roy sighed, closing his eyes. It _was_ rather comforting, actually. 

“‘S okay,” he mumbled. 

“Sorry about the duck thing.” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Roy said with a smile. He felt Moss chuckle against him. “You’re probably right anyway.” 

“I’ll buy you some tomorrow.” 

“It’s a date.” 

They both smiled for a moment, and then realised the words that Roy had both spoken. They both blushed, looking away to the side. Roy could feel his heart hammering, and by the sounds of it Moss was no different. He tried to hide his smile as best he could. 

Then the doctor called his name, and the thought disappeared. 

***

Roy giggled as he stumbled into his bedroom. His shoulder was now safely back in its socket, and his arm was in a sling. The doctor had signed him off work for the next few days, much to his delight. Moss wasn’t far behind him. He closed the door.

“Now remember, you were given powerful pain medication and a muscle relaxer,” Moss said, clicking his fingers in the air a little to catch Roy’s attention. “So, uh, don’t operate heavy machinery. Try not to choke on your own drool.”

Roy laughed a little more, nodding. Looking satisfied, Moss turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Roy called. Moss stopped, turning back. “You have to help me get into bed.” He stopped, giggling again. “Moss has to get me into bed. Bet you never thought I’d say that.”

Moss had a million things run through his mind at that sentence, but chose not to say any of them. 

“Yes,” he said, nodding a little with a roll of his eyes. He reached forward, pulling the covers away from the bed. He grabbed Roy and steered him towards the bed. 

“You know,” Roy proclaimed as he crawled into bed. Moss nodded off-handedly, pulling the duvet up over his best friend. “Everyone thinks you’re this weird robot man whose so strange all the time, and you to-o-o-o-o-o-otally are...” Roy paused to giggle again, and Moss raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. _Flattering_ , he thought. “But then it’s like that movie Wall-E at the end. You’re so full of love, and you can save a plant and get fat people out of the floaty chairs.”

At this point Roy began to trail off, snuggling into the blankets and closing his eyes a little. Moss smiled at him with a nod, reaching over and tenderly brushing his friend’s hair away from his forehead. 

“The metaphor is a bit complicated,” he said. “But thank you.” 

Roy smiled at him. They stayed like that for a moment, faces close together, looking at each other with silly sappy looks on their faces. Then, without warning, Roy leaned forward and kissed Moss. 

Moss didn’t know what to do. His eyes widened and he stared down at his best friend. What? What did this mean? 

“Okay, love you!” Roy said happily, pulling away and going onto his side. After a second, he began to snore and Moss knew he was asleep. He stayed there for another moment, trying to process what was happening. Eventually he wandered, utterly baffled and secretly happy, into his room. 

Well, his night definitely could’ve gone _worse_.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this!! let me know if you want me to do a second chapter dealing with the morning after. please leave comments and/or kudos, they make me so happy!!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
